


Fledgling-Spencer-PapaGabriel_gift

by Aydsa_nyan (NerdCat333)



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdCat333/pseuds/Aydsa_nyan
Summary: Art for one of my dearly cherished fanfic series! I absolutely love the dynamic between Gabriel and Spencer \(^_~)/ <3





	Fledgling-Spencer-PapaGabriel_gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/gifts).



> I was re-reading MonPetitTresor's Fledgling (fanfic) series and after that I really wanted to draw something for the amazing writer. Here is my piece after 2-3 days XD 
> 
> Thank you for the amazing Hurt! Poor!Spencer feels and protective BAMF Gabriel. (Gabriel is my favourite character in the Supernatural universe so that's a bonus).
> 
> I really hope you like it, MonPetitTresor! (^_^) <3
> 
> Hugs,  
> GeekyCat_Aydsa
> 
> (P.S.S Thank you for the amazing fanfics you've given us! You're doing great!)

**Author's Note:**

> My other art is posted here: http://aydsa-floros.deviantart.com/


End file.
